dukenukemfandomcom-20200223-history
Achievements (DNF)
This page covers all the possible achievements in Duke Nukem Forever. Achievement Guide 'Extermination' Kill 50 aliens. 'Annihilation' Kill 100 aliens. 'Nuclear Devastation' Kill 250 aliens. 'Hippy-Stomper' Foot stomp 12 aliens. TIP: You can unlock this by stomping Octababies and shrunken aliens. 'Judge, Jury, Executioner' Execute 20 aliens. TIP: When the aliens are weak, they often tend to fall on their knees. Approach such an alien and interact to execute him. 'Trapper' Kill 10 aliens with Trip Mines. TIP: Use Laser Tripmines often to unlock this achievement. 'Freeze Well!' Kill 15 frozen aliens. TIP: to complete this, you will only need the Freeze Ray. Your first chance to unlock this will be during The Shrunk Machine 5.17. 'Road Rage' Kill 15 aliens with the monster truck. TIP: You will have lots of chances to drive over the required amount of enemies 5.13, 5.14, 5.15. 'Fork the Pork' Kill 6 aliens with the forklift. TIP: Your only chance to unlock this achievement will be during The Forkstop 5.18.1. 'Dead Useful' Kill 10 aliens with environmental explosives. TIP: You will have the chance to unlock this multiple times throughout the game. Barrels and canisters thrown at enemies also count. 'Tosser... in the Literal Sense' Kill 10 aliens with tossed objects. TIP: the first chance to unlock it will come with level 3, where you will find lots statuettes and weights lying around. Getting hit by even the smallest item is deadly for an alien. 'Duke Angry, Duke Smash!' Kill 15 aliens with melee attacks while on steroids. 'Noms' Eat 10 pieces of food in SP. 'On the Noggin Kill 30 aliens with headshots. 'Natural Disaster 3x' Kill 3 aliens at once. '''TIP:' One of the best chances to unlock this achievement comes when you’re operating a stationary machinegun. Wait for a Dropship to arrive and aim at the hatch from which aliens will be jumping down. If you start shooting right after it opens and before the aliens have a chance to come down, you’ll probably be able to kill three of them at once. First such occasion comes during the fight with the Mothership 5.4. You can also try to use pipe bombs or explosive barrels on groups of enemies. 'Full Body Tourettes' Get knocked down 10 times. TIP: Different enemies and explosion can knock down Duke, sometimes it’s automatic and connected with gameplay. If you want to make sure you get this achievement, you can let the Assault Commander (flying fatty) ram you or get hit by the Alien Queen’s or Cycloid Emperor’s (first and last boss) shock wave. 'Turd Burglar' Find and steal a piece of poo. TIP: Look throughout the toilets for unflushed water ;) 'I Need a Towel' Get hit by 10 Pregnator bombs. TIP: Pregnators jump at your face when they’re nearby of shoot at you from distance. Keep at distance and let them shoot at you (but not kill!). 'Baron von Nukem' Shoot down 20 alien fighters. 'I Need a Date' Look at every page of a calendar in SP. TIP: You won’t have many chances to unlock this achievement. The first will be during The Shrunk Machine 17.1. 'Sticky Bomb Like You!' Put a Trip Mine on a live alien. TIP: Accurately throw a mine at an enemy and you will unlock this achievement. 'Big Guns, Big Ships' Blow up 5 enemy Gunships or Dropships. TIP: Dropships are ships carrying enemy forces, equipped with heavy guns. You will be forced to shoot down a couple of them throughout the campaign. 'Air-Duke' Win 7-0 at air hockey at the strip club. TIP: Your only chance to unlock this will be during your visit at Duke Nukem's Titty City 5.10. 'Balls of Steel' Reach 1,000,000 points at pinball. TIP: Throughout the game, you will have a couple chances to do it – for example at the gym 5.3 and at the club 5.10. 'Flagon of Chuckles' Drink a beer in SP. 'Juiced' Take steroids in SP. 'He's Got a Hologram!' Use a Holoduke in SP. 'Drawrings' Doodle something on the whiteboard in SP. 'Substance Abuser' Drink beer while on steroids or vice-versa in SP. 'I Am All That Is Man' Discover all ego cap rewards. TIP: Most of the Ego boosts in the game can be found a couple times throughout the campaign. Below you will find the list of all 27 boosts, not including duplicates and automatic ones that you can’t miss. A detailed description can be found in the campaign walkthrough 5. 1. Duke Lives: take a look in the mirror. 2. Duke Lives: use the toilet. 3. Duke Lives: pot all the pool balls. 4. Damn! It's Late: prepare popcorn in the kitchen. 5. The Duke Cave: curl a dumbbell. 6. The Duke Cave: lift the barbell, after putting on weights. 7. The Duke Cave: hit the punching bag. 8. The Duke Cave: hit the punching ball. 9. The Duke Cave: get a highscore at pinball (over 280,000). 10. The Duke Cave: throw the ball into the basket. 11. The Lady Killer: win at "one-armed bandit". 12. The Duke Dome: copy your butt at the barrack. 13. The Hive: slap the breasts sticking out of the wall. 14. Duke Nukem's Titty City: use the hole between the toilet stalls. 15. Duke Nukem's Titty City: give a tip to the dancer on the catwalk. 16. Duke Nukem's Titty City: play the porn movie at the back room (code 4768). 17. Duke Nukem's Titty City: win at poker on one of the machines. 18. Duke Nukem's Titty City: win at air hockey. 19. Duke Nukem's Titty City: win in Alien Abortion. 20. Crash Course: throw a frisbee disc. 21. The Duke Burger: smoke a cigar. 22. The Duke Burger: find and read a porn magazine in the toilet. 23. The Mighty Foot: use the binoculars at the viewpoints by the highway. 24. The Mighty Foot: watch the photos on the computer at the cabin by the highway. 25. Ghost Town: find another adult magazine in the church. 26. Dam Top: throw a paper plane found inside the school bus. 27. The Shrunk Machine: watch the calendar hanging on the wall. 28. The Forkstop: watch the last magazine, lying on the shelf. 'Gunslinger' Carry the gold pistol through the whole SP campaign. 'Piece of Cake' Complete the SP campaign on Easy Difficulty. TIP: Completing the game on a higher difficulty will automatically count as completing it on the lower one as well, so for example if you finish the game on normal, you will receive two achievements; Piece Of Cake and Let's Rock respectively . You can unlock all four immediately by completing the game on Insane. 'Let's Rock' Complete the SP campaign on Normal Difficulty. 'Come Get Some' Complete the SP campaign on Hard Difficulty. 'Damn, I'm Good' Complete the SP campaign on Insane Difficulty. 'Special Thanks' Watch the end credits all the way through. 'Bucket Head' Find all 3 helmets in the SP campaign. TIP: You will find one of the helmets without any problems, as the game will direct you to it, however the other two have been well hidden. A detailed description can be found in the campaign walkthrough 5. 1. Vegas In Ruin: Master Chief’s (Halo) helmet inside the EDF truck. 2. The Hive: Isaac’s (Dead Space) helmet inside the cave. 3. Blowin' the Dam: mask from Borderlands inside the sunken wreck. 'Call Waiting' Listen to all phone messages. TIP: 'There is only one of each phones throughout the game (contrary to Ego boosts), so if you miss any, you will have to replay the given level. You can find an accurate description of the location of each phone in the campaign walkthrough '5. 1. Duke Lives: phone in the bathroom. 2. The Duke Dome: phone in the barrack. 3. Duke Nukem's Titty City: phone at the reception desk. 4. Duke Nukem's Titty City: phone in the employee room beside the monitoring room. 5. Duke Nukem's Titty City: phone in the back room (code 4768). 6. Duke Nukem's Titty City: phone in the corridor leading to the champagne room. 7. The Duke Burger: '''phone in the employee room at the back of the building. '''8. The Mighty Foot: phone on the desk inside a cabin by the highway. 9. The Mighty Foot: phone on the second desk inside a cabin by the highway. 10. Shrunk Machine: phone in the office behind the double door. 11. Generator Room: phone in the corridor beside the spring. 12. The Clarifier: phone in the office beside the monitoring room. 13. The Clarifier: phone in the office beside the crane. 14. The Clarifier: phone in the corridor before the flooded bridge. 'Party Animal' Drink all of the beers in the strip club 5.10. TIP: There are 9 beer cans to find in total. 'Pescaphobe' Kill all of the catfish in the underwater level 5.22. TIP: Your only chance of completing this will be during Blowin' The Dam. 'Sunday, Black Sunday' Shoot down the blimp above the stadium. 'Nobody Likes a Whiner' Knock out the talent at the talk show 5.2. TIP: The only chance of unlocking this achievement is when going behind the scenes during Damn! It's late. Just hit the guy. 'Lots of Whacking' Win a game of Alien Abortion in the strip club 5.10. 'Companion Barrel' Unlock the secret closet at the end of the Forkstop 5.18.2. 'One-Eyed Freak' Defeat the Cycloid 5.1. 'Pit Champion' Defeat the Battlelord in Las Vegas 5.6. 'Not Bad for a Human' Defeat the Alien Queen 5.9. 'A Good Dam Fight' Defeat the Battlelord on the Hoover Dam 5.16. 'Octacide' Defeat the Octaking 5.19. 'Beating the One-Eyed Worm' Defeat the Leech 5.23. Category:Duke Nukem Forever